1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a novel device for lifting a seated incapacitated person, such as a paralytic. More particularly, it relates to such a device which provides lifting support at the user's armpits and legs in a novel manner that permits many disabled persons to use the device without assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of lifting and supporting devices for disabled persons are known in the art. For example, such devices are shown in the following issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 503,105, issued Aug. 8, 1893 to Tingley; 3,374,493, issued Mar. 26, 1968 to Herrera; 3,623,169, issued Nov. 30, 1971 to James; 3,996,632, issued Dec. 14, 1976 to Bakker nee Viel; 4,530,122, issued July 23, 1985 to Sanders et al. While many of the devices known in the art provide supports for engaging both the legs and armpits or upper torso in order to provide safe and comfortable lifting, these prior art devices also require the presence of another person, usually a nurse or paramedic, to position the devices properly and place the supports about the disabled person's body. Such a limitation has not prevented the prior art devices from achieving widespread usage in hospitals, convalescent homes and other health care facilities where trained personnel are available to use the devices. However, this restriction imposed by prior art equipment has meant that disabled persons who might otherwise be able to function outside an institutional environment must live in facilities where such help is present, unless family members are able to provide such help or the disabled individual is wealthy enough to be able to hire such help. Even in such instances, however, the temporary unavailability of assistance results in substantial inconvenience and even discomfort for disabled people. The current trend toward making buildings, sidewalks and vehicles that do not present barriers for the disabled allows many more disabled persons to live and work effectively in society outside of special institutions equipped to provide care for these persons. Additional improvements which increase the independence of the disabled will allow even more disabled persons to lead a more normal life, and allow those disabled persons who already live independently to have a more pleasant and productive life.